


Materia Adventures

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Eventual Smut, Hollow Bastion, M/M, Materia, Post-Kingdom Hearts II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yuffie finds some materia in Hollow Bastion, it has some rather interesting effects when given to the right person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lion Summoner

Materia was always fun to find, and even more fun to learn about. Finding nw ones always meant someone was the guinea pig, and you never knew what was going to happen. You only knew the odds of the glowing orb being harmful based on colors, and even then it was never a one hundred percent chance that they would follow those guidelines. Sometimes found materia didn't even work, sometimes it would be a negative status effect, and sometimes it was the most helpful creation in certain worlds.

The materia Yuffie had stumbled on today was oddly brilliant. It held a much brighter glow at its core than any of the ones she'd found to add to her ever-growing collection. Being the resident materia hunter (and old habit that just wouldn't die), it was her favorite part of the job to know that she had found something new she'd never seen before. As she picked the orb up, it seemed to dull, as if it didn't want to be touched. As she turned it over in her hands, she observed how the light inside the materia seemed to always move to the opposite side of the orb, like it was avoiding her. Despite this seeming rather strange to her, she pocketed the object. She knew exactly whose turn it was this time to be tested on. 

With a light spring in her step, she tromped off in search of Leon.

* * *

Leon was out in the Restoration Site, checking the structures that were holding the temporary walls up. There had been some Heartless running around the area before he'd arrived, as Tifa had told him earlier, so he wanted to check and make sure that they hadn't compromised the structural integrity of the metal beams and rods. He was sure to be thorough in his searching, having learned from previous occurances that those Crimson Jazz creatures could easily cause a good deal of damage that would go unseen until a gust of wind knocked an entire structure over. Cursing under his breath, he made note to tell Cid later that they'd need to replace bolts that had rusted over from their last rainstorm and looked as if they would bend or break within the next few weeks.

"Hey Leon!" A familiar squeaky voice called, earning Leon a thwack to the top of his head as he stood up a bit too quickly from inspecting the beams. With a disgruntled groan, he rubbed at the spot on his head that had been assaulted by the hunk of metal and turned to glare at the girl trotting towards him. 

"Hi, Yuffie..." Leon said, watching as the little ninja girl rummaged in her pocket. Concerned as to what she might have brought, he furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes. 

"I found some new materia... It's acting weird though, like it doesn't want me touching it for some reason!" Yuffie said, her voice seeming to pitch at the thought of one of those precious stones not wanting to be in her possession. Yuffie held the glowing orb out in her palm, showing Leon how the light seemed to always move away from her. For a moment, she thought the orb actually seemed to always move its light towards Leon. But that couldn't be right, she was just imagining things. 

"It does look like that. Let me see if it does that to me, too. It might just be a summon that wants to be left alone..." Leon explained, taking the glowing blue circle out of Yuffie's palm. The orb almost seemed to buzz in response to Leon's touch, the vibration rattling its way through the thick leather that covered the man's hand and seeming to shake Leon's very bones. Curiously, he watched the light flicker around inside the orb, appearing to swirl and amass in the center as if it was content to be in his grasp. 

"That's weird... it didn't settle for me." Yuffie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She seemed offended by the materia's blatant rejection of her. "It certainly suits you. No sugar coating, it made it clear it didn't want me touching it." Leon shook his head as he watched the orb start to glow brighter as it was held longer, his eyes staying narrow as he pulled his other hand's glove off with the aid of his teeth. Stuffing the glove in his pocket, he swapped which hand the materia was held in.

In response to the cold, glowing orb coming into contact with his skin, the materia began to heat up. It's glow became significantly brighter, and it eventually enveloped the area. Both Leon and Yuffie had to squeeze their eyes closed to withstand the glaring light, and as it settled down they slowly blinked their eyes back open. 

In his life, Leon had seen a lot of materia. Perhaps as much as Yuffie, and some even Yuffie hadn't seen. But never in all his years had he seen materia that created another person. Of course, he'd used summons, but those were different. Summons lived in other realms, or even inside the materia that was used to call them forth. They were usually giant monsters like Behemoth, dragon-mechs like Bahamut, the beast-like Ifrit, or feminine creatures from a different realm where ice reigned as queen, like Shiva. Summons were never human, although they could be human-esque. But the person standing in front of Leon and Yuffie wasn't just human-like, he was human.

"Leon?" Yuffie questioned, staring at the other person who seemed the most interested in exactly where they were. Steely eyes looked around the area before settling on the ninja girl, and Yuffie could have sworn based on the way the man was dressed that he could've been Leon. Except Leon was standing beside her. But the person in front of her was the same, although younger and less welcoming. Staring at the man, she took note of the exact same diagonal scar across the bridge of the stranger's nose that appeared the same, although Leon's was more healed with time. 

"Now I'm a little freaked out." Leon murmured, watching as the mirror image settled that disinterested and socially removed look on him. A chill ran up his spine as he came to terms with the fact that he was, in fact, looking at a completely accurate representation of who he used to be.


	2. Discovery And A Chocobo's Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to the group's meeting home, Leon discovers what Cloud thinks about and Yuffie decides to bolt.

"You're telling me that some random orb of materia just magically created another you." When put that way, it did sound rather ridiculous. It sounded near impossible, even. Perhaps that's why Cloud sounded so skeptical. Yet, he was witnessing the effects of said impossibility. 

Leon and Yuffie had immediately brought the doppleganger home with them to see what Cloud thought of the mirror image, and Cloud seemed startled although not particularly disturbed. He'd looked Squall up and down, checked him from head to toe for any and all inaccurate representations that would suggest he was just a false projection of Leon's youth. He'd found none, and had set to deciphering the entire situation for what it was.

"Yes, it's like the materia casted on its own and then there was another Leon." Yuffie stated, handing Cloud the orb to examine for himself. As they all observed the materia, the orb seemed to be nothing more than a perfectly circular stone. There was no more light inside of it, nor did it seem to react to Leon's touch anymore. 

"First of all, he's not "Leon." His name is Squall, it's Leon before he started using the name Leon." Cloud corrected, the younger mirror image of their resident lion seeming to appreciate the correction he'd tried to instill in the girl's brain several times during the trek home. Yuffie sighed and rolled her eyes, a sign for Cloud to continue. "Secondly, this is definitely not a summon. It's something we've not seen before. Seems that once it casts, it needs some sort of... recharge time. Keep an eye on it, see how long it takes to recharge." Cloud stated, handing the girl the dull orb back. Yuffie pocketed the object, patting her pocket to make sure it was secure. 

"So if we've never seen it before, that means we need to keep an eye on Squall and the orb, too. See what sort of side-effects the materia has, right?" Yuffie questioned, earning a nod from all three men present. Yuffie's eyes seemed to sparkled with an all-too familiar mischief. "Then you three have fun! I'm not hanging around to see if he explodes, so you guys can handle it. I believe in you!" Yuffie giggled, bolting away from the scene before any of the men could stop her. Sighing, Leon glanced at Cloud.

"I hate it when she does that." He grumbled, running a hand through his hair. He was annoyed, that much was obvious. Though Cloud couldn't pinpoint what was more frustrating for him: Yuffie ditching them, or the fact that he was having to face the teenager he'd used to be. Surely the whole experience was going to give him a headache, since nobody knew Squall like Leon.

Cloud simply grinned, shaking his head as he rested a hand on Leon's shoulder. 

"Don't worry. I've got a pretty good idea of what we can do to keep both versions of you occupied. I've been gone for a few days, you can only imagine how I've spent my nights without you around. What better way to make up for lost time than to have two of you?" At the blond's words, both Squall and Leon's attention was grabbed.  
Maybe having his younger self present wasn't a terrible idea, Leon thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse, I forgot it was Sunday so I rushed to do something for you guys. I hope it's not too terrible <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive, I swear. Part two comes next week :)


End file.
